¡¿MI NOVIA ES UNA FANTASMA!
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Laney Penn mejor conocida como Rai cuenta su historia de vida desde que tiene 14 años, pero un secreto aguarda a su vida y la de los demas y solo a una persona, Corey Riffin, le dira el secreto de su muerte tan misteriosa. Bay Bay.
1. Laney Penn (Rai)

_**¡¿Mi novia es una fantasma?!**_

 _Me llamo Laney Penn, solo que para algunos soy Rai por mi segundo nombre Rachel si se que no tiene sentido pero Ñe que le hago, vivo en una casa de muertos ya que yo formo parte de una soy la dueña de esta parezco casi una humana ya que en mi muerte no perdí nada solo una pizca de cordura la pierdo solo cuando estoy con mis amigos. A ellos y a mi nos gusta viajar a la gran ciudad para asustar a los pobres humanos se me hace mas fácil ser una muerta que una viva ya que no siento nada solo mis sentimientos fueron los que se quedaron. Miren cuando alguien muere se vuelve un fantasma y cuando muere la cosa que apreciaba mas en el mundo ya sea leer o escribir o cualquier cosa se vuelve su especialidad en el mundo muerto vender, comprar, dinero cosa que la mayoría es aquí, leer, escribir, moda, coser. Pero todos me dicen que soy especial ya que nadie tiene mi especialidad los sentimientos, si como podrán ver mi muerte fue causada gracias a mis sentimientos la cosa mas preciada cuando era una viva…_

 _Michi:_ _ **Rai ¿no vienes?**_

 _Rai (laney):_ _ **si, ya voy**_

 _Guarde mi libreta y salí traspasando la pared y asuste a Michi, ella era una de las mejores amigas que tenia siempre me escucha y todo era nueva hace unos dos meses y nos volvimos amigas solo yo se la causa de su muerte a nadie le quiso decir, ella voló del susto y me empecé a carcajear ella me miro enojada y sonrió._

 _Michi:_ _ **eso no te va bien**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¿Qué cosa?**_

 _Michi:_ _ **tu ropa tiene muchas cadenas**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no es verdad tengo las cadenas que necesito**_

 _Michi:_ _ **claro que no**_

 _Entonces se acerco y me miro (han visto Monster high embrujadas Rai digo Laney se parece a espectra o como se llame) entonces sonreí ella se rendía tenia las cadenas que siempre tenia me empecé a reír y salí volando ella me persiguió y salimos de la casa, entonces vi una camioneta rosa que se dirigía a la casa y atrás de ella venia un camión de ¡¿MUDANSA?! Diablos esto no es verdad vendieron la casa vi que todos los fantasmas salían volando asustados por la llegada de humanos entonces empujaron a Michi y ella se descontrolo y cayo al piso._

 _Rai:_ _ **¡Michi!**_

 _Michi:_ _ **estoy bien**_

 _Rai: *suspiro*_ _ **voy para halla**_

 _Michi:_ _ **si**_

 _Baje al piso y caí con delicadeza Michi tenia unas raspaduras, ¿Qué? ¿Creían que no sufríamos? Bueno ahora saben algo sobre fantasmas, ella se puso en pie y la camioneta se acercaba mas me paralice ella me jalaba de la mano me gritaba algo preocupada entonces la puerta principal se abrió y salieron unos padres creo que eran los de Jimmy ellos me miraron sorprendidos._

 _Sra. Lindi:_ _ **Rai ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 _Sr. Jimmy:_ _ **señor Gabriel la pequeña Rai esta aquí**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¿papá?**_

 _Gabriel:_ _ **si ya voy**_

 _Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía mi padre enfrente de nosotros_

 _Michi:_ _ **Rai tenemos que salir de aquí**_

 _Rai:_ _ **Michi no puedo**_

 _Michi:_ _ **¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no, claro que no**_

 _Michi:_ _ **entonces dime**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no puedo**_

 _Michi:_ _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **es un secreto**_

 _Michi me miro sorpresiva y me soltó nos miramos a los ojos los padres de Jimmy desaparecieron y mi padre recitaba unas palabras. Michi me seguía mirando ya no pude sostener la mirada y la desvié._

 _Michi:_ _ **¿Por qué? ¿Laney por favor dime? ¿Qué tienes?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¿Qué?-**_ _sacudí mi cabeza violentamente-_ _ **no puedo Michi no puedo**_

 _Michi:_ _ **dime**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¡PAPÁ! Rápido**_

 _Michi: ¿_ _ **Qué esta haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?**_

 _Sacudí la cabeza violentamente otra vez a Michi los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, no podía decirle era peligroso que le dijera, que le escurrían por su mejillas no me gustaba verla así llorando por mi papá tardaba y ya no podía guardarle la verdad a Michi por mas tiempo, mire de reojo y la camioneta ya llegaba._

 _Rai:_ _ **¡PAPÁ, RAPIDO!**_ _-grite violenta y Michi me miro sorprendida_

 _Michi:_ _ **¡¿Por qué NO QUIERES DECIRME?!**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no puedo Michi**_

 _Michi: ¿_ _ **Qué esta haciendo tu papá?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **nada, Michi vete la camioneta se acerca**_ _-la camioneta ya se acercaba se veían sus faros-_ _ **¡VETE!**_

 _Michi:_ _ **no hasta que me digas que tienes ¿Por qué no quieres decirme, soy tu mejor amiga?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **lo se, lo se ¡PAPA, RAPIDO!**_ _-grite frenética_

 _Michi:_ _ **no**_

 _Papa tardaba mucho entonces ya no se escucho su voz le mire mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas se estaba rindiendo no podía terminar el conjuro a tiempo me quedaría atrapada en esa vieja casa._

 _Gabriel:_ _ **no puedo terminar el conjuro**_ _ **es muy largo y no tengo tiempo Laney hija cuídate mucho lo siento por dejarte, Michi vamonos**_

 _Michi:_ _ **no, no me iré de aquí sin Rai**_

 _Rai:_ _**Michi vete no vale la pena**_

 _Michi:_ _**pero tú si vales la pena**_

 _Gabriel:_ _ **Michi tenemos que irnos de aquí**_

 _Michi:_ _ **no me iré de aquí sin ella**_

 _Rai:_ _ **Michi vete de aquí por favor hazlo por mí**_

 _Michi:_ _ **¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TIENES!**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¡TENGO UNA MADICION MICHI! ¿Entiendes? Solo mi padre puede quitarme la maldición pero el conjuro dura mucho en decirse ¡VETE!**_

 _Michi:_ _ **no, no lo haré**_

 _Mire y la camioneta estaba estacionándose entonces mi padre desapareció Michi me rogaba quedarse conmigo pero yo le decía que no._

 _Michi:_ _ **Rai como se traspasa la maldición**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¡¿Q…que?!**_

 _Michi:_ _ **no eres tonta tú muy bien sabes que te pregunte y como se hace**_

 _Rai:_ _ **bien si es lo que tu quieres solo tienes que abrazarme fuertemente pero con cariño y en tu en tu mente pensar tu mas grande deseo no importa si es tuyo o si se lo deseas a alguien mas**_ _-sentí una punzada eso era solo para mi bien no para el de ella le estaba mintiendo_

 _Pov'normal_

 _Michi abrazo a Laney y empezó a llorar de felicidad sabiendo que podía quedarse con su mejor amiga entonces pensó "quiero que Laney encuentre el amor en un muerto o en un vivo" y un brillo las cubrió a las dos entonces después de esto una libreta cayeron el pecho de Rai y ellas cayeron desmayadas Michi sobre Rai._


	2. Los Riffin s

_Conociendo a la familia Riffin_

 _En el Cáp. anterior._

 _Michi abrazo a Laney y empezó a llorar de felicidad sabiendo que podía quedarse con su mejor amiga entonces pensó "quiero que Laney encuentre el amor en un muerto o en un vivo" y un brillo las cubrió a las dos entonces después de esto una libreta cayeron el pecho de Rai y ellas cayeron desmayadas Michi sobre Rai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿?:_ _ **Richard ¿crees que estén bien?**_

 _Richard:_ _ **si, ya te dije Michel van a estar bien**_

 _Michel:_ _**bien voy a traer agua**_

 _Escuchaba voces de personas adultas no me podía mover me sentía adolorida como nunca antes en mi vida pero si me da curiosidad ¿Cómo estos humanos pueden vernos a Michi y a mi? Me mata la curiosidad empecé a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue unos lindos ojos color zafiro el sonrió cuando me vio levantarme. Puse una mano en mi cabeza me duele mucho me pare y el piso se ladeo y casi caigo de no ser por que el chico me agarro antes de caer._

 _¿?:_ _ **Wow tranquila me llamo Corey**_

 _Rai:_ _ **Rai**_

 _Corey:_ _ **¿Rai? Que nombre mas extraño para una chica tan hermosa**_

 _Rai:_ _ **bueno mi nombre Laney pero me dicen Rai de cariño**_

 _Corey:_ _ **bueno Laney me gusta tu nombre**_

 _Rai:_ _ **pues creo que serás el único que puede decirme así**_

 _Corey:_ _ **mi padre me dijo que te lo preguntara cuando despertaras ¿Cómo terminaste con tu amiga en la entrada de la casa?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **bueno es algo difícil de explicar este estábamos en el bosque tratando de encontrar un oso pero entonces mi amiga, Michi, saco su maldita lógica y me dijo que no había osos en Peaceville y entonces un lobo nos persiguió por todo el bosque y creo que nos tropezamos y caímos en la entrada de tu casa**_

 _Corey:_ _ **¿okay? Historia extraña aunque tiene razón de que no hay…**_

 _Rai:_ _ **si ya lo sabía**_

 _Corey:_ _ **bueno hay que bajar estoy seguro de que te quieren conocer**_

 _Rai:_ _ **si solo deja entro al baño**_

 _Corey:_ _ **claro**_

 _Camine al baño y cerré la puerta me mire al espejo y no traía mi ropa de siempre tenia una playera de manga larga color morado, unos jeans ajustados y unos zapatos de color negro, mi pelo, mi hermoso pelo color morado y negro ahora era de color rojo y mis ojos eran de color verde oscuro bueno seguía siendo la misma pero ahora era una ¡Humana! Ya no era una muerta y Michi también lo era "no quiero ser humana" y una luz me cubrió y volví a ser la misma "quiero ser humana" volví a ser la humana de siempre. Salí del baño._

 _Rai:_ _ **¡Lista!**_

 _Corey:_ _ **bueno Laney vamos abajo**_

 _Rai:_ _ **claro**_

 _Entonces bajamos al comedor a Corey le sorprendió de que supiera como caminar por aquí entonces me hice la perdida y el me tomo de los hombros para guiarme no se me gusto la sensación de que el me tocara (pervers) y que me guiara. Entonces entramos a una habitación muy iluminada donde estaba un comedor grande de piedra la casa estaba mas adornada y iluminada._

 _Corey:_ _ **si te confundes somos los nuevos dueños de esta casa**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¡¿Q…Que?!**_

 _Corey:_ _ **si antes los dueños eran unos padres sin hijos aun que en su casa tenían fotos de una pequeña niña**_

 _Rai:_ _ **mi casa, ¿la vendieron?**_

 _Corey:_ _ **¿dijiste algo?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no, nada**_

 _Corey:_ _ **no, si dijiste algo ¿esta era tu casa?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no**_

 _Corey:_ _ **pero…**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no**_

 _Entonces mire mas y vi a una señora como de unos 37 años peli azul y al lado de ella estaba un señor de 40 años con lentes su pelo era castaño, mi vista se fijo en una chica de pelo rosa ella estaba del otro extremo de la mesa platicando con una chica de pelo castaño con ojos de color verde la reconocería donde sea ella era…_

 _Rai:_ _ **¡MICHI!**_

 _Michi:_ _ **¡Rai!**_

 _Rai:_ _ **creí que no te volvería a ver**_

 _Michi:_ _ **claro que me volverías a ver tontita pero tú estabas mas grave por la "transformación"**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¿transformación?**_

 _Michi:_ _ **luego te digo si**_

 _Rai:_ _ **ok, bueno al parecer ya conociste a toda la familia que vive en esta casa**_

 _Michi:_ _ **claro mira, la señora se llama Michel, el señor se llama Richard y la niña de allí es Trina pero a el no lo conozco**_

 _Rai:_ _ **el se llama Corey**_

 _Corey:_ _ **ola**_

 _Michi:_ _ **ola soy Michi**_

 _Corey:_ _ **mucho gusto, mamá, papá ella es Rai**_

 _Richard:_ _ **¿Rai? Que nombre mas extraño**_

 _Michel:_ _ **Richard es nuestra invitada más respeto**_

 _Richard:_ _ **pero… auch**_

 _Michel:_ _ **y dime cariño ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Claro que maleducada soy tomen asiento**_

 _Rai:_ _ **claro, este yo…**_

 _La señora me callo bien de hecho todos solo que a mi no me gustaba tocar el tema de mis padres, después de unos meses de mi muerte ellos tuvieron un accidente muy trágico ellos chocaron contra un venado y el venado salto y atravesó el vidrio delantero y del miedo aplasto el cuerpo de mi madre con sus pesuñas y mi padre pues el… el fue atravesado con su cornamenta ellos iban a un viaje de campo para superar mi muerte creían que si daban una vista al lugar de mi muerte se aliviarían y lo olvidarían pero no fue así, retorcí mi boca y la señora lo noto y me miro desconcertada._

 _Rai:_ _ **señora lo siento tanto por serle grosera pero no me gusta tocar el tema de mis padres solo le diré que murieron en un accidente que fue muy trágico y por esa razón no me gusta tocar el tema, lo siento tanto**_

 _No pude guardarlas un par de lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro y lo agache que fuera humana no se significaba que mis lagrimas solo serian comunes y corrientes me toque el rostro y mis lagrimas eran de sangre como siempre._

 _Rai:_ _ **me tengo que retirar lo siento**_

 _Michi:_ _ **Rai espera**_

 _Corey:_ _ **¿Qué le pasa?**_

 _Michi:_ _ **nada solo… algo Rai espera**_

 _Corey:_ _ **Laney espera**_

 _Corrí todo lo que daba y entre al baño escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta eran Corey y Michi escuchaba el goteo de mi sangre caer de mis brazos y ojos escuchaba una discusión tras la puerta era Michi y Corey estaban peleándose yo lo seguía llorando entonces abrí el grifo y el agua corrió por mi brazo y quito todo rastro de sangre en ella lave mi cara y listo la de siempre. Salí entonces había un Corey lloroso el salio corriendo y también había una Michi llorosa y enojada y triunfante._

 _Rai:_ _ **Michi ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene Corey?**_

 _Michi:_ _ **nada ese Corey no te volverá a molestar ni su familia solo nosotras dos, ah si y Trina**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué le dijiste?**_

 _Michi:_ _ **nada malo, aun**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¡Michi! El es un niño especial, el no tiene quien lo escuche, nadie quien lo quiera, nadie quien lo ame es igual a mi sus sentimientos son lo mas preciado de el y tu lo lastimaste donde mas le duele**_

 _Michi:_ _ **pero Laney…**_

 _Rai:_ _ **mi nombre es Rai el solo puede decirme Laney**_

 _Salí de la habitación dejando a Michi con la palabra en la boca y me dispuse a buscar a Corey. Tarde unas dos horas en encontrarlo lo encontré en el patio de atrás mi lugar favorito de toda la casa el estaba sentado con sus piernas en el pecho estaba llorando me senté a su lado y como el arrastre mis piernas a mi pecho deje mi cabeza sobre su hombro._

 _Rai:_ _ **¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo esa tonta de Michi?**_

 _Corey:_ _ **que no era nada solo un pobre niño que no sabe con quien se mete dijo que tú eras solo de ella y muchas cosas que me lastimaron mucho. Me dolió**_

 _Rai:_ _ **así es ella es muy envidiosa soy su única amiga pero ahora creo que su nueva amiga es Trina ella, sin ofender, es muuuuuy rosa**_

 _Corey:_ _ **no te preocupes Trina para mí es un dolor de cabeza nada más, ella me cae mal**_

 _Rai:_ _ **vaya que la odias**_

 _Corey:_ _ **si, en esta casa creí encontrar un amigo pero encontré más que eso**_

 _Rai:_ _ **así ¿Qué encontraste?**_

 _Corey:_ _ **tendrás que adivinarlo, ya es muy tarde tenemos que ir a dormir**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¿tenemos?**_

 _Corey:_ _ **si mama dijo que se sentía mal por haberte hecho sentir mal así que las adopto como sus hijas solo que no son sus hijas biológicas**_

 _Rai:_ _ **si se que es eso Core**_

 _Corey:_ _ **¿Core?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **si ¿te gusta?**_

 _Corey:_ _ **claro que si Lanes**_

 _Rai:_ _ **me gusta bueno vamos pero en la casa solo hay tres habitaciones**_

 _Corey:_ _ **creo que mi hermana y Michi harán una pijamada**_

 _Rai:_ _ **que horror creo que dormiré contigo**_

 _Corey:_ _ **¿enserio?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **si no te molesta ¿verdad?**_

 _Corey:_ _ **claro que no**_

 _Rai:_ _ **entonces vamos**_

 _Corey:_ _ **claro**_

 _Cuando le dije que dormiría con el un sonrojo leve apareció en los dos y pensé que se veía tierno creo que será una noche no tan larga para los dos solo se que encontré un nuevo amigo._


	3. Durmiendo y soñando cosas de amor

_Durmiendo y soñando cosas de amor_

 _En el Cáp. Anterior…_

 _Cuando le dije que dormiría con el un sonrojo leve apareció en los dos y pensé que se veía tierno creo que será una noche no tan larga para los dos solo se que encontré un nuevo amigo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Corey se escucharon risas en el cuarto de al lado en la puerta decía_ **TRINA** _hice cara fea y Corey se rió el hizo una igual causando que riera fuertemente. La puerta se abrió y salio una Trina muy enojada_

 _Trina:_ _ **¡es mejor que salgan de aquí renacuajos!**_

 _Rai:_ _ **¿a quien llamas renacuajo?**_

 _Trina:_ _ **obvio al pequeño mal teñido**_

 _Rai:_ _ **mira es mejor que no le vuelvas a decir nada por que aquí la única mal teñida eres tú hasta se nota la raíz de color castaño y el tú le teñiste el pelo del color de su mamá**_

 _Trina:_ _ **¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **claro te digo por que, por que tengo corage y tú no eres nada para mí**_

 _Enojada me retire jalando a corey de la manga de su playera cuando entramos a su cuarto se podía ver un cuarto grande pintado de las cuatro paredes de color azul, el piso de madera estaba como nuevo, tenia dos libreros con unos cuantos libros que me gustan mucho, su cama era grande creo que era una matrimonial ya que su cuarto era grande tenia una colcha de color azul oscuro y dos almohadas, tenia un escritorio en el cual estaba un computadora, tenia varios posters de bandas que son de rock o de otra que me gustan mucho el tenia mucho que ver conmigo._

 _Rai:_ _ **wow esta habitación esta…**_

 _Corey:_ _ **ridícula**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no, esta ¡GENIAL!**_

 _Corey:_ _ **wow ¿enserio?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **claro que si**_

 _Corey:_ _ **bueno pues gracias**_

 _Dijo esto y corrí a los libreros los vi con atención tenia varios titulo:_

 _ **Fangirl**_

 _ **Eleanor & Park**_

 _ **Los juegos del hambre**_

 _ **En llamas**_

 _ **Sinsajo**_

 _ **Divergente**_

 _ **Insurgente**_

 _ **Leal**_

 _ **Cuatro**_

 _ **Por eso rompimos**_

 _ **Ciudades de papel**_

 _ **Bajo la misma estrella**_

 _ **Cartas de amor a los muertos**_

 _ **Buscando a Alaska**_

 _Tenia más pero me gano a la curiosidad de volver a leer y agarre uno al azar el cual fue "Cazadores de sombras" Corey me veía atento entonces me senté en la cama y lo abrí en una página al azar mí mirada se quedo en una frase:_

" _Te amo, y te amaré hasta que muera, y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré también entonces."_

 _Mi mirada se quedo allí y me gusto en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa entonces Corey se sentó a mi lado voltee a verle la cara y el sonreía me recosté y el hizo lo mismo que yo tomo mi mano y me sonroje._

 _Corey:_ _ **dime algo ¿Por qué somos especiales?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no se Corey tal vez lo somos o no lo somos pero lo que yo se es que todos somos iguales algunos se creen mejor que otros y otros no pero yo me creo especial por que soy yo misma**_

 _Corey:_ _ **eres tan inspiradora**_

 _Rai:_ _ **si claro**_

 _Corey:_ _ **no enserio lo eres**_

 _Rai:_ _ **ok mejor hay que irnos a dormir**_

 _Corey:_ _ **tienes algo para dormir**_

 _Rai:_ _ **no**_

 _Corey:_ _ **no te preocupes yo te presto algo**_

 _Rai:_ _ **claro, gracias**_

 _Corey me presto una playera de color blanca, y un short de color gris el se metió al baño y me dejo cambiarme en su cuarto cuando el llego yo estaba leyendo el libro de "Fangirl" es se acostó al lado mió y se puso a leer conmigo._

 _Corey:_ _ **¿te gusta leer mucho?**_

 _Rai:_ _ **si, lo saque de mi madre ella me leía todas las noches cuando dormía**_

 _Corey:_ _ **vaya que tu madre te quiere la mía nunca hace nada por mí ni mi padre ellos son multimillonarios por su tonta empresa y Trina se cree la popular en la escuela y yo soy muy conocido por ser…**_

 _Fue interrumpido por un grito de su madre que decía "Niños ya duérmanse por que mañana van a la escuela" y Corey se puso pálido y corrió al escritorio y se puso a escribir formulas para Química._

 _Corey:_ _ **si quieres puedes dormir olvide por completo que mañana vamos a la escuela tengo que hacer la tarea de Química y Artes y eso que soy malo en dibujar**_

 _Rai:_ _ **calma Corey te ayudare**_

 _Corey:_ _ **no, no, no mi madre me mata si se entera de que me ayudaste**_

 _Rai:_ _ **soy buena en Artes te ayudare quieras o no**_

 _Corey:_ _ **bueno tengo que dibujar una sirena**_

 _Rai:_ _ **que fácil**_

 _Corey:_ _ **que sea una hibrida**_

 _Rai:_ _ **maldita sea**_

 _Nos pasamos toda la noche yo haciendo el dibujo que tardo 2 horas en hacerse y le ayude a Corey con lo de Química tenia que hacer la tabla periódica. Cuando terminamos eran las 4:15 de la madrugada entonces me acosté en la cama y Corey callo a mi lado entonces cerré mis ojos y sentí que me tapaban y que me besaban la frente me sonroje escuche unas risitas y a Corey cayendo a mi lado. Dormido_

 _Al día siguiente… (6:45 a.m.) (Aquí ya no escribiré con_ _ **negrita**_ _los diálogos me canso de estar cambiándolos_

 _Rai: aaaaw_

 _Bostece y vi que Corey me abrazaba me separe de el y me levante salí de la habitación y no había nadie entonces del cuarto de sus padres salio Michel ella se sorprendió al verme despierta ella ya estaba vestido con un hermoso vestido negro con zapatillas plateadas._

 _Rai: buenos días Michel te ves hermosa_

 _Michel: oh Rai estas despierta a esta hora ya los iba a levantar y gracias_

 _Rai: oh esque tengo un horario y estoy acostumbrada a levantarme a las 6 y no hay de que_

 _Michel: bueno me haces un favor y los levantas a todos ya que las vamos a inscribir en la escuela bueno secundaria_

 _Rai: claro que si_

 _Michel bajo las escaleras directo a la cocina y cuando la perdí de vista corrí al cuarto de Trina y toque salio esta Michi se veía que ya estaba despierta ella se sorprendió al verme plantada en la puerta._

 _Michi: Rai ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Rai: tengo que hablar contigo aquí mismo_

 _Michi: dime_

 _Rai: Michel nos va a inscribir en la secundaria pero yo no puedo salir del territorio de la casa_

 _Michi: bueno mejor cambiémonos y probamos en tu forma humana y si no se pude le decimos a Michel que no estamos listas todavía_

 _Rai: Michi eres la mejor pero también quiero decirte algo_

 _Michi: ¿Qué cosa?_

 _Rai: discúlpame por como me comporte ayer no debí haberte dejado arriba con la palabra en la boca se supone que eres mi amiga y te debo tratar con más respeto_

 _Michi: oh Rai… no la que tiene que disculparse soy yo no debí ser una envidiosa esque no tengo más familia que tú y no te quiero perder_

 _Rai: Michi tranquila tú nunca me perderás pero tenemos nueva familia los Riffin según Corey nos adoptaron pero no somos hijas biológicas así que mientras estemos aquí seremos parte de una familia vamos al ático allí esta toda nuestra ropa_

 _Michi: claro_

 _Nos abrazamos y subimos al ático en una caja que decía "memorias de Rai" había ropa que yo usaba casi siempre solo tenia que quitarle las cadenas y todo lo dark y quedaría bien._

 _Después de un rato termine poniéndome una playera de manga larga de color negro y arriba una playera de color blanco, unos pantalones de color rojos y unas botas de color negro aun tenia frió._

 _Esta Michi se puso un vestido azul cielo que tenía mangas, con unas mallas de color blanco y unos zapatos de color negro claro seguíamos siendo unas fantasmas después de todo._

 _Cuando bajamos entramos al baño y nos lavamos la cara cuando voltee al espejo vi a Trina y di un grito Michi y yo nos dimos la vuelta y ella nos puso un poco de perfume que me hizo estornudar._

 _Trina: ahora si huelen bien niñas_

 _Michi: déjala así es ella_

 _Rai: claro que así es ella_

 _Trina: ahora salgan y vayan abajo mamá preparo el desayuno_

 _Michi: claro_

 _Rai: aja_

 _Cuando Michi salio del baño Trina y yo no miramos a los ojos desafiantes y sonreí y salí del baño. Cuando baje Michi estaba a un lado de Richard comiendo hot-cakes y platicaban amigadamente cuando entre me miraron sorprendidos._

 _Michel: queridos creo que debemos comprarles ropa_

 _Richard: si, creo que si en la tarde cuando volvamos_

 _Michel: si_

 _Entonces mi vista paso a Corey que bajaba vestido con una playera negra, unos jeans, unos tenis de color azul oscuro y unas chamarra de color café el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa y el se sonrojo yo reí en voz baja y me senté justo cuando Michel me daba un plato con hot-cakes y a Corey también cuando bajo Trina ella traía una playera de color blanco, una falda color rosa, debajo de su falda tenia (calzones XD)una licra color rosa que le llagaba a las rodillas, unas medias de color blanco y unos zapatos de color negro en su pelo tenia una diadema color morado(no me juzguen no me acuerdo de cómo vestía)._

 _Cuando terminamos Michi me jalo de la mano y me saco a fuera de la casa caminamos el tramo que era hasta la reja y la abrimos retrocedimos unos pasos y Michi fue la que intento y como era de esperarse ella logro salir entonces de los paso que retrocedimos empecé un pierna tras otra. Abrí los ojos._


	4. Primer dia de escuela ¡YEIY!

_Primer dia de escuela_

 _En el Cáp. Anterior_

 _Cuando terminamos Michi me jalo de la mano y me saco a fuera de la casa caminamos el tramo que era hasta la reja y la abrimos retrocedimos unos pasos y Michi fue la que intento y como era de esperarse ella logro salir entonces de los paso que retrocedimos empecé un pierna tras otra. Abrí los ojos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Michi: ¡KYAAAA! Lo lograste Rai lo hiciste traspasaste la casa lo hiciste_

 _Rai: lo hice ¡MICHI LO HICE!_

 _Michi me agarro de los brazos y empezamos a dar vueltas en la acera riéndonos como unas niñas pequeñas._

 _Michel: bueno niñas se ven emocionadas por su primer dia de escuela_

 _Michi: bueno nos cambiamos constantemente y pues estamos nos quedamos en el tercer parcial de secundaria_

 _Rai: si después nos cambiamos pero sucedió lo de mis padres y viví con Michi_

 _Michel: bueno creo que las pondré en el grupo de Corey el va en el tercer parcial de secundaria_

 _Rai: yeiy!_

 _Michi: si yeiy!_

 _Corey: bueno mamá estoy listo_

 _Michel: claro ustedes súbanse a la camioneta de su padre el los llevara ah y Corey_

 _Corey: ¿si?_

 _Michel: dile al prof. Que las presentaras como hijas del medio hermano de tu padre así que no serán nada de ti ni primas, ni hermanas solo que vivirán con nosotros._

 _Corey: claro que si madre_

 _Cuando dijo ni primas ni hermanas note que en su voz había cierta pizca de picardía y me sonroje al instante entonces Corey nos guió a la camioneta de su padre y nos subimos atrás después de esperar un rato el llego y se subió sonrió y arranco el auto._

 _La escuela era grandísima era color carnita y azul nos despedimos de Richard y Corey nos estaba diciendo algo cuando una chica rubia le corto el paso._

 _Corey: Lidia ya te dije que no iré al baile de primavera contigo_

 _Lidia: ¿y quien dijo que venia a eso?_

 _Corey: me lo pediste muchas veces y lo supuse_

 _Lidia: vamos no trates a tu novia así_

 _Rai: ja… ¿novia?_

 _Lidia: ¿y ella quien es?_

 _Corey: ella es una amiga_

 _Lidia: ¿y la otra?_

 _Rai: oye más respeto nosotras tenemos nombre tú_

 _Lidia: ¿tu?_

 _Rai: si tu y te digo así por que no me importa ni interesa tu nombre_

 _Entonces jale a Corey de la manga y también a Michi a la clase cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente suspire._

 _Corey: oye eso fue increíble_

 _Rai: si_

 _Corey: si ¿oye tienes algo?_

 _Rai: frió_

 _Corey: ten te la presto_

 _Se quito su chamarra y me la puso en las manos antes de que le replicara que no pero no tenia aliento me la puse y se sentía calida y suave entonces lo seguimos al salón de 1B cuando entramos nos sentamos hasta atrás los tres juntos todos se me quedaron viendo embobados por como vestía._

 _Corey: ella ya tiene novio…idiotas_

 _Rai: si, con que novio ¿he?_

 _Corey: me gano el enojo_

 _Rai: ah si ¿Por qué?_

 _Corey se sonrojo y desvió la mirada yo solo sonreí entonces entro Lidia hecha una furia y se dirigió a mi cuando me iba a decir algo levante una mano._

 _Rai: mira mejor guárdatelo por que no me interesa lo que digas_

 _Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuh_

 _Lidia: eres una…_

 _Rai: ¿cabrona? Lo se me lo dicen usualmente_

 _Lidia se fue a sentar en el otro extremo del salón junto con sus amigas entonces entro el prof. Era un señor calvo y vestía como ninguno un suéter de rombos que original._

 _Prof.: bueno como puedo ver aquí hay dos alumnas nuevas preséntense a la clase_

 _Michi y yo nos miramos y pasamos al frente y todos nos miraban Michi estaba atrás de mi era tímida así que tendría que presentárselas yo misma._

 _Rai: ola me llamo Rai soy hija del medio hermano del padre de Corey, y ella es Michi mi hermana._

 _Prof.: háganles preguntas_

 _Las mayoría levanto la mano entonces uno pregunto._

 _Chico: ¿Qué te gusta hacer?_

 _Rai: a mi leer, dibujar o escribir y a ella jugar o dibujar_

 _Chica: ¿enserio son hermanas?_

 _Rai: algo_

 _Lidia: ¿enserio si existe ese medio hermano del padre de Corey?_

 _Rai: no por que el esta muerto por esa razón estamos viviendo con su familia_

 _Jeff: ¿tienes novio?_

 _Rai: según Corey si_

 _Jeff: ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _Rai: se llama Ed_

 _Jeff: ¿y donde vive?_

 _Rai: en Phoenix_

 _Prof.: bueno demasiadas preguntas ya que son nuevas será hora libre_

 _Todos: ¡SIIIIIIII!_

 _Rai: ¿okay?_

 _Así paso la clase todos lo chicos me preguntaron algo y yo les contestaba indiferentemente y alguien me dijo eres fría y todos concordaron pero aun así todos me conocieron se hicieron mis amigos y apenas al descanso todos querían sentarse conmigo pero yo solo quería sentarme con mi familia. Michi y Corey._

 _Después del descanso toco español la maestra no pudo conmigo y salio de la clase enojada._

 _Corey: vaya nadie ha podido hacer enojar tanto a la maestra_

 _Rai: solo por que le pregunte algo se enojo_

 _Michi: vaya vas a terminar controlando la escuela_

 _Rai: yo aquí solo controlo mi vida y como quiero que sea_

 _Corey: sigues siendo inspiradora_

 _Rai: cállate_

 _Entonces empezamos a jugar y escuchamos a Michi suspirar y volteo la mirada a la ventana._

 _Rai: Michi ¿sucede algo malo?_

 _Michi: no se creo que extraño a mamá y a papá_

 _Rai: tranquila Michi ellos estarán pronto contigo_

 _Michi: Rai yo no quería…_

 _Rai: se que no querías_

 _Apoye mi cara en mis manos mientras pasaba la clase estaba reflexionando todo me sentía feliz que Michi estuviera conmigo pero a la vez me sentía sola._

 _Corey: Rai ¿esta todo bien?_

 _Rai: claro, solo estoy pensando_

 _Corey: sabes que puedes decirme todo_

 _Rai: si, gracias_

 _Entonces Corey se iba a retirar pero lo abrace repentinamente el me envolvió en sus brazos con cariño ese abrazo duro no mucho por que vi que Michi entraba al salón en su cachete estaba marcado un golpe y atrás de ella entraban Lidia y sus amigas ellas sonreían me separe de Corey esta Michi me vio y su cara se preocupo estaba enojada me pare del asiento y con una velocidad imposible me plante delante de Lidia ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa._

 _Michi: ¡Rai! Espera no lo hagas_

 _Rai: tu cállate Michi_

 _Le dije fulminándola con la mirada solo cuando estaba enojada de verdad le gritaba entonces me volví a Lidia y la mire a los ojos ella era mas alta que yo pero no me importaba mi altura._

 _Rai: eres una sinvergüenza ¿lo sabes verdad?_

 _Lidia: me estas culpando de algo que yo hice_

 _Rai: eres una estupida ¿verdad? Por que estas delatándote a ti misma_

 _Todo quedo en silencio ella me miro sorprendida por lo que le dije estaba realmente enojada una cosa es que me diga cosas pero otra es que se desquite con Michi una pequeña niña._

 _Rai: tú no tienes el derecho a golpear a las personas_

 _Lidia: claro que si, en esta escuela tengo el derecho a todo_

 _Rai: no claro que no, no tienes derecho a nada ni siquiera a opinar para nada, ¡NADA! ¿Entiendes? Por que no creo que en ese cerebro de gata que tienes te quepa algo de lo que te digo solo dices esto por que tu padre tiene el control de esta estupida escuela corrompida._

 _Le dije todo lo que pensaba todos estaban O_o sorprendidos por mi actitud ella se quedo sin habla solo me miraba yo esperaba una respuesta._

 _Lidia: ¿Cómo sabes que mi padre es el director?_

 _Rai: como no saberlo estupido director lo conozco desde chiquita_

 _Lidia: aparte tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada ¡NADA! Como dices ella solo es otra estupida alumna de esta escuela alguien pude aprovecharse de ella, ella es muy débil._

 _¡CHAAAAS! Resonó por todo el salón Michi me había empujado y caí al suelo justo cuando le soltó una cachetada a Lidia que le quedo marcada todos me miraban y luego miraban a Michi._

 _Michi: si dices algo de lo que paso en este salón te juro que esta vez no será una cachetada_

 _Mire sorprendida a Michi me encantaba este lado rudo de ella nunca dejaría que me hicieran algo._

 _Corey: ¡RAI! ¿Estas bien?_

 _Rai: claro, si pero Michi_

 _Corey: tranquila después de lo que paso no creo que se vuelvan a meter con ella_

 _Michi callo de rodillas con la mirada baja, Lidia había salido corriendo llorando, asustada, no se que mas pero se sentía bien me arrastre hacia Michi y la abrace ella me lo devolvió mas fuerte._

 _Rai: tranquila Michi todo esta bien._

 _Michi: le solté un golpe a alguien_

 _Rai: tranquila estará todo bien._

 _Estará todo bien._


	5. Nuevos alumnos

_Nuevos alumnos_

 _En el Cáp. Anterior…_

 _Estará todo bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rai: Michi ¡Todo Estará Bien!_

 _Era la décima vez que le decía eso estábamos en el patio delantero de la escuela estábamos practicando una obra ya había pasado una semana desde lo de Lidia pero Michi seguía intranquila me rendí y solté el libreto odiaba el personaje que me toco era rapunzel y me toco con el niño nuevo Alex era guapo pero besarlo lo haría en el cachete Corey quería ser con nosotros pero la maestra dijo que no muy claro._

 _Alex: Rapunzel, Rapunzel deja caer tu caballo_

 _Rai: Alex es cabello no caballo pero con gusto lo haría_

 _Alex: ja ja ja Rai como crees que no se que yo te gusto_

 _Rai: sigue soñando con eso yo quiero a otra persona_

 _Hace unos días me di cuenta de que me gustaba Corey el es tan sobre- protector y es celoso me gusta cuando se pone así pero el me hace sonrojarme constantemente y eso no me gusta con tan solo sonreírme me sonrojo pero cuando me sonríe lo hace especialmente para mi lo he visto a otras chicas les sonríe normalmente pero a mi es como una sonrisa torcida y para mi es especial._

 _En receso…_

 _Rai: Corey vamos ¿por mi?_

 _Corey: ya te dije Laney que no iré a una prueba de vestidos_

 _Rai: eres el peor del mundo_

 _Corey: ah ahora piensas eso de mí_

 _Rai: pus si lo pones así bueno iré con Randy dicen que es guapo muy guapo_

 _Corey: bueno iré contigo_

 _Rai: Yeiy!_

 _Después de las demás clases Corey y Michi me acompañaron a una prueba de vestidos Michi iba feliz y platicábamos entonces entramos a la tienda de vestidos. Entre a un vestidor y me puse un vestido de color morado y en el escote tenia un lindo encaje negro venia con unos guantes negros y me puse mis zapatos negros cuando salí Michi grito de felicidad y Corey se me quedo viendo._

 _Rai: bueno ¿Cómo me veo?_

 _Michi: linda, te quedaría uno verde_

 _Corey: te vez hermosa_

 _Me sonroje mucho y volví a entrar al vestidor esta vez me puse un vestido color verde oscuro era de cola y me quedaba en las rodillas me puse unos tacones de color negro y salí._

 _Corey: wow_

 _Michi: me gusta_

 _Con el comentario de Corey me sonroje mucho con tan salo decirme eso me siento viva aunque estoy muerta y eso me hace sentir mal, bueno en el transcurso de la semana los padres de Corey nos compraron ropa de nuestros gustos claro a mi cosas mas verdes o amarillas y a esta Michi rosa, azules o blancas. Entonces nos fuimos adaptando en la vida Trina me molestaba a Corey y a mi y se llevaba bien con Michi pero si ella era feliz yo también lo era, también conocí que mi talento era tocar un instrumento en la casa había una habitación de música Corey yo la descubrimos escapando de Trina choque en ella y Corey choco en ella haciendo que se rompiera. El bajo era mi instrumento y Corey era la guitarra me dijo que le gustaba tocar pero que no sabia escribir o componer canciones yo le dije._

 _Rai: ¿he Corey? Escribir y componer canciones es lo mismo_

 _Corey: jejeje n_nu_

 _Rai: *face palm*_

 _Y pues así a pasado la semana sin contar lo que paso el fin de semana O/O bueno no importa contar nada._

 _Corey: ah ¿no crees que Laney ya tardo?_

 _Michi: si, veré que pasa_

 _Michi entro de la nada en el vestidor y me sobresalte ella negó con la cabeza y yo la mire enojada._

 _Michi: sigues escribiendo en esa libreta ya déjalo Rai_

 _Rai: no, no lo haré y que tiene de malo solo escribo lo que pasa en mi vida aparte esta libreta la encontraron en mi pecho cuando me encontraron aparte ¿Qué es eso de "transformación"?_

 _Michi me miro nerviosa que sabia que yo no sabía y no quería que yo supiera por que si no pasaría algo, la mire desafiante ella se puso más nerviosa y yo la presione con la mirada y se escondió en sus hombros y su fleco le callo en sus ojos ocultándola, la mire mas y ella se rindió._

 _Michi: es algo que les pasa a los fantasmas de vez en cuando es como… vez cuando me dijiste que pidiera como un tipo deseo hice o pedí mi deseo para "alguien" entonces sucedió que nos convertimos en humanas eso quiere decir que el deseo funciono y solo alguien puede quedarse como una humana si así lo desea._

 _Me quede callada con los ojos como platos ella me dijo todo lo que pasaba en la "transformación" entonces abrí mi boca pero de ella no salio nada ni un grito, gemido o palabra solo me quede viendo a Michi ella me miraba fijamente entonces recordé lo que paso cuando me metí al baño cuando desperté era mitad humana, mitad fantasma y siempre lo he sido solo ella denso algo para alguien y ese alguien era yo… entonces hable seriamente y salí del vestidor pasando al lado de Michi con la mirada baja._

 _Rai: bueno creo que es hora de irnos_

 _Dije entonces compre los dos vestidos después los regresaría y compraría otros salí de la tienda con Corey y Michi pisándome los talones ellos trataban de seguirme el paso pero no podían estaba pensando en muchas cosas y solo podía distraerme alguna cosa. Música._

 _Después de un rato llegamos a la casa y entre camine rápidamente por las escaleras entre en el ático y cerré la puerta y puse un seguro que aseguraría que nadie entrara para molestarme. Escuche golpes en la puerta alguien gritando mi nombre. Corey_

 _Corey: vamos Lanes abre la puerta necesito preguntarte algo_

 _Rai: no quiero_

 _Corey: vamos Laney necesito…_

 _Se quedo callado y se escucho un estruendo seguido de un grito me alarme y quiete la caja de "memorias de Rai" salí y vi que la lámpara del tocado que estaba en le pasillo estaba rota. Oscuridad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rai: ¡COREY JARON RIFFIN! Suéltame o ya veras_

 _Corey: no solo te quitare el saco_

 _Entonces una habitación alumbrada se vio ante mis ojos no estábamos en la casa mi casa del árbol pero estaba restaurada y limpia todo estaba como antes. Mis ojos brillaron y sentí que algo caía en mi cabeza algo frió y pegajoso. Me estremecí._

 _Rai: ¡COREY!_


	6. Extrañooooo (?)

Secretos y recuerdos

En el Cáp. Anterior…

Rai: ¡COREY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corey: jajaja

Rai: estarás muerto en la mañana, iuuu mi pelo ¿que es esto?

Corey: un poco de la sopa de mamá de la semana pasada

Rai: mi pelo esta pegajoso y huele mal

Corey: si pensé que necesitabas una pequeña venganza por obligarme a ir a esa tonta prueba de vestido aun que tengo que admitirlo te veías hermosa

Me sonroje como un tomate y el rió suavemente y me empezó a desatar de mis manos y del torso cuando quede libre me pare y mire alrededor "mi casa del árbol" pensé.

Corey: la encontré la semana pasada tú y yo solo sabemos de este lugar

Rai: ¿ha Corey te tengo que decir algo?

Corey: ¿Qué?

Rai: yo vivía en esta casa antes de la muerte de mis padres siempre venia aquí cuando estaba triste o enojada ponía los retratos de mis padres en las paredes y jugaba a que era un fuerte pero… pasó lo malo y ya no volví a este lugar después del "incidente" lo que paso fue…

Me calle de repente ¡Diablos! Hable de más como siempre se supone que el no debe saber que soy una muerta, si no todo se arruinaría maldición por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado en mi vida, el me veía fijamente algo curioso y yo me puse nerviosa el me miraba con mas atención y entonces me di cuenta de que ya había visto sus ojos azules en alguna parte.

Rai/Corey: ¡¿te he visto en algún lado?!

Dijimos al mismo tiempo haciendo que nos sonrojáramos al cien entonces me pare del suelo y me sacudí los jeans que traía entonces me volví atrás mió y encontré algo oscuro, borroso, con algo de tierra y inclinado. Me acerque y entonces mis ojos brillaron me quite la playera que tenia, traía una abajo, y con esa empecé a limpiar el retrato que estaba allí, era grande con un marco de madera fino y liso, entonces de la conmoción solté la playera y mis ojos se cristalizaron de la tristeza.

Rai: mamá… papá-susurre para mi

Corey: ¿son tus padres?

Rai: si

Corey: OMFG

Me acerque y alinee el cuadro bien como debía estar entonces caí de rodillas y sentí una presión en mi vientre. Corey.

Corey: lo siento tanto

Rai: no entiendo por que la gente me dice que lo siente si en verdad no siente el dolor de esa persona

Corey: oh, es solo una forma de expresarse, es decir, que comparte su dolor

Rai: pero tu no lo entiendes de verdad, tu no sabes como se sintió que tus padres murieran en un accidente tan… no se

Entonces Corey me giro para que lo mirara el tenia la mirada gacha entonces la levanto tenia una cara seria, me confundí.

Corey: en realidad si se como es sentir eso

Rai: ¿pero como?

Corey: mi padre es en verdad mi padrastro mi padre murió de no se que cosa y me duele mucho

Rai: cuanto lo siento Corey

Corey: ¿vez? ¿Por qué dices lo siento si no es verdad?

Rai: por que yo vi como mis padres morían

Corey: yo lo vi como a mi padre lo asesinaban

Entonces me deje caer contra el abrazándolo por el cuello y caímos al piso entonces el me abrazo de la cintura enterré mi rostro en su hombro, Corey se sentía calido, suave y seguro, el me abrazo mas fuerte entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos llorando me separe de el posando mis manos en el piso el me volteo a ver mi pelo era largo y me caía por los dos lados de mi cara, escondiéndonos de quien pudiera ver lo que estábamos apunto de hacer.

Rai: Corey…

Corey: Laney…

Susurramos los dos antes de que me besara suavemente y luego presionándome contra el fuertemente. El beso se puso mas intenso y sentí como mordía mi labio inferior. Me separe de el y estaba sonrojadicima el me miraba sonriente.

Rai: wow

Corey: wow, digo lo siento Laney

Rai: no, no fue un… jijiji

Corey: beso…

Me pare y el se paro entonces bajamos el me ayudo a bajar ya que estaba muy alto, después de un rato caminar llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba mamá plantando unas rosas de color rojo intenso y desprendían un olor increíble ella nos diviso y nos saludo con una mano nosotros le regresamos el saludo y después entramos en la casa esta Michi estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y me vio pero yo desvié mi mirada triste ella también devolvió su mirada a su libro de Literatura. Entramos al cuarto de Corey.

Corey: bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Rai: no se ¿tu que quieres?

Corey: mmmm… un…

Entonces el no se había dado cuenta de que me acerque a el y lo bese suavemente entonces nos acostamos en la cama y el callo dormido y yo lo abrace y me dormí.

Al día siguiente…

Corey: aaaw buenos días

Rai: buenos días

Después de ponerme algo sencillo y a algo me refiero a una playera caída de hombros color gris y debajo de ella una de tirantes negros, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas de color café claro tocaba gimnasia pero aun así me podía mover con unos jeans pero antes de bajar con una liga agarre mi pelo y unos mechones se me soltaron cayendo atrás de mis orejas. Cuando baje ya era tarde y Corey me esperaba en la puerta agarre unas galletas y salí de la casa con Corey a mis espaldas el se me acerco y me susurro algo al oído que me hizo enrojecer fuertemente "te vez hermosa" eso fue lo que me puso colorada entonces tomo mi mano a escondidas y la entre enlazo con la suya entramos al auto, apenas cerré la puerta papá acelero llegamos en cinco minutos a la secundaria nos despedimos y entramos, en todo el viaje Corey no me soltó la mano.

Rai: Corey

Corey: lo siento, creo que me emocione

Rai: ja ja ja

Entramos al salón y me senté para donde estaba la ventana y Corey a mi lado y Michi al otro lado, me fije bien y estaba decaída y todo entonces lo que se me hizo extraño traía una playera de maga larga con una chamarra en medio ¡VERANO! Eso

no era sano ni para ella me fije en mi reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran el toque me levante y tome Michi de la muñeca ella hizo una cara de dolor y mis sospechas aumentaron, casi o literalmente, la arrastre por media escuela hasta el baño de las niñas entonces la solté ella me miro enfadada. Extrañoooo

Michi: ¿pero que rayos te pasa?

Rai: dime mas bien ¿a ti que rayos te pasa?

Michi: a mi nada

Rai: Michi Bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando muéstrame la muñeca

Michi: hachís ¿Por qué? Tú no me mandas

Rai: dije que me muestres la muñeca

Le dije mas insistente sonando enfadada pero no quería asustarla entonces ella me miro desafiante y yo la mire a ella entre cerrando los ojos.

Rai: mira Michi no me obligues a tumbarte y a que me obligues a ver tus muñecas así que es mejor que me obedezcas

Michi: si pues tu no me mandas y así

Rai: entonces así será

Michi: si

Ella se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cara entonces la tacle y caímos al piso me encime en ella y quede sentada encima de ella y la tome por las muñecas provocando que ella gritara del dolor y yo me asustara ella no puso mas cada vez le apretaba las muñecas no es que me gustara verla en dolor era mas bien lo que me preocupaba ella no lo había echo ella era la niña mas inocente que he conocido en mi corta vida, literalmente hablando, entonces ella no pudo mas y empezó a llorar mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no gritar. Paro.

Rai: ¡Michi! Deja de pelar sabes que te gane ya para

Michi: no, no quiero tu me odias y no quieres verme en tu vida

Rai: Michi ¿de donde diablos sacaste eso? Tu sabes muy bien que te amo con todo mi corazón que hable con Corey no significa que te odie

Michi: pero Trina dijo que me odias por que te hago la vida difícil y que ya no me querías.

Dijo soltando en llanto me quede completamente en shock ella no me dijo lo que ralamente dijo que yo no la quería, que la odiaba, que era una molestia… espera un momento ¡TRINA LE DIJO ESO! Hija de su…

Rai: tranquila, deja de llorar Trina me odia pero no significa que yo te odie sabes tu eres mi única familia los Rifin's solo son una familia aparte pero tu eres mi hermana y lo sabes

Michi: ¿enserio?

Rai: si, y siempre será así pero solo muéstrame lo que te pasa tal vez te pueda ayudar

Me quite de encima de ella y nos sentamos codo a codo ella retrocedió no quería mostrarme entonces vio mi cara y se rindió la tome suavemente y ella daba grititos de dolor cada vez que subía su manga entonces…

Rai: t…tus brazos… ¿Qué les paso?

Vi como mi mundo se desmoronaba frente a mis ojos la persona que me ayudo, me platico, me amo y me dio su cariño estaba lastimada de sus brazos todos. Había cortes profundos, había unos donde apenas sanaban y unos apenas abiertos entonces entendí que eran yo me los hacia cuando estaba triste. Ella, la persona mas delicada del mundo mundial se había cortado todos lo brazos. Entonces un ruido sonoro inundo todo el baño mis pupilas se dilataron al ver eso. Era la cosa con la que se hiso eso…

Una navaja.


	7. Traicion, Novia, Amores y Fanstasmas

_**¡¿MI NOVIA ES UNA FANTASMA?!**_

 _En el cap. Anterior_

 _Una navaja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mi mundo se vino abajo y un millón de pensamientos recorrieron mi mente ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que lo causo? ¿Qué diablos pensaba ella? ¿Mi pequeña neko lo hizo? ¿Cómo, cuándo, qué? ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer esto? ¿Por qué lo ha…? El timbre sonó teníamos que correr a clase o sino no nos dejarían entrar, tome de su mano y la levante entonces baje sus mangas cuidadosamente y salimos corriendo del baño al salón cuando llegamos íbamos todas agitadas y el profe entro cuando nosotras llegamos._

 _Profe: Bien niñitas siéntense en sus lugares por que si no las saco de la clase_

 _Rai: Bien_

 _Michi: Tranquila, ¿Si?_

 _Rai: Si_

 _Hablaba entre dientes odiaba que me llamaran niñita tenía como unos doscientos años muerta y me llamaban niñita eso no es justo Michi me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a mi asiento antes de que asesinara al profe Corey me vio y se preocupo cuando me di cuenta me sonroje y me escondí en mi cabello escuche a Corey reírse y le pegue un codazo se quejo pero no hice caso toda la clase estuve viendo afuera de la ventana como si algo interesante estuviera pasando entonces lo veo… veo a un fantasma en la escuela, eso es imposible. Me levante de mi lugar y le digo al profe que si puedo ir al baño el accede refunfuñando y salgo corriendo del salón. Cuando llego a la entrada de la escuela veo a todos lado para que nadie me vea haciendo esto._

 _Salgo en forma de fantasma afuera de la escuela y como si nada me paseo entonces le hago como un accidente y me tropiezo con el fantasma._

 _¿?: Oye pero que diablos te pasa tú…_

 _Rai: Hay lo siento mucho no fue mi intención solo paseaba por la escuela me llamo Rai_

 _¿?: Ricardo, pues no parece paseo más bien ¿estas perdida, no?_

 _Rai: ¿Cómo osas decir eso? yo vivo en esta ciudad hasta que claro morí no fue ninguna opción_

 _Ricardo: Ha pues yo me mude, antes vivía en Phoenix y asustábamos en noche de brujas pero ya no vivo en el bosque en una casa cercana a una que acaban de vender_

 _Rai: Oh te refieres a mi casa_

 _Ricardo: ¿Es tu casa la del otro lado del rio?_

 _Rai: Si, solo que tengo una maldición y no puedo salir de la casa y entonces…_

 _Calle al instante me di cuenta de que le había explicado algunas cosas irrelevantes entonces salí corriendo o mas bien volando pero el me persiguió entonces di vuelta en una pasillo y me volví humana el me encontró pero estaba en forma humana así que fingí que no lo vi y seguí mi camino, llegue al salón y el profe ya no estaba y todos estaban jugando, platicando, en el teléfono, o en otra cosa pero me fije mas y no vi a Michi y a Corey me preocupe vi a Lidia con su grupito y sonreía y reía con sus amigas fruncí el seño ella señalo con su dedo el fondo del salón y todas le hicieron Aaaaw entonces camine mas y los vi eran ellos dos lo que eran mi familia ellos se estaban… besando_

 _Retrocedí ante ello, esto no podía se verdad, no… podía… ser… verdad, ellos no me harían eso entonces Corey fue un amor no correspondido y Michi una hermana falsa eso no era posible perdí el aliento al tan solo verlos me trate de apoyar pero creo que tire algo que hizo eco en el salón todos voltearon a verme incluso Corey y Michi ellos me vieron sorprendidos yo eche a correr fuera del salón choque con alguien era pelirrojo igual que yo me ayudo a levantarme yo solo volví a correr cuando llegue al baño me adentre en un cubículo y cerré rápidamente, me senté en la taza del baño y respire agitadamente, esto no podía estar pasándome otra vez, no otra vez por favor no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto es imposible debía hacerle caso a mamá, aun recuerdo el dolor que cruzo en mi corazón al descubrirlo fue un dolor que jamás había sentido en la vida fue la razón de mi muerte, me fue imposible tratar de quitarme ese recuerdo de la mente…_

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _Se podía observar a una niña de 13 años pelinegra caminar por la calle de la mano con su novio Mauricio se veían felices entonces se encontraron a la mejor amiga de la niña y ellas empezaron a conversar de moda y de chicos famosos en ese llegaron al centro comercial y se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar a un mas de la moda que estaba de vuelta en el año pero lo que la pelinegra no sabia era que su novio y su mejor amiga la engañaban._

 _Su mejor amiga era bonita muy bonita a cada rato ya tenía a unos 30 niños arrastrando la cobija pero ella ya quería estar libre de citas y novios._

 _Mónica: Vamos amiga, esto es mejor_

 _Laney: Claro que no_

 _Mónica: Jajaja_

 _Laney: Jajaja_

 _Mauricio: cariño tengo que decirte algo_

 _Mónica: Mauricio aun no_

 _Laney: ¿De que hablan?_

 _Todos se callaron Mauricio se puso nervioso al igual que Mónica pero Laney ya no pregunto mas, se tomaron una malteada y hubo uno que otro beso de los novios y que Mauricio se lamentaba._

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 _Ese día callo jueves y estaban es clase de biología que era hora libre entonces Laney estaba leyendo y escuchando música de no ser porque alguien llamo a la puerta a su novio ella llena de curiosidad salió y se encontró con una bolita de mocosos metiches se hizo paso y las personas sin saber de quien se trataba la dejaron pasar cuando llego ella se petrifico al ver eso Mauricio y Mónica se estaban besando ella se llevo la mano a la boca y susurro:_

 _Laney: Mauricio…Mónica_

 _Ellos la voltearon a ver impactados Laney y esta salió corriendo bajo las escaleras y corrió al baño donde se encerró en un baño y empezó a llorar todos la buscaban hasta que llegaron al baño._

 _Mónica: ¡Laney!, ¡Laney! Se que estas aquí, no fue mi intención nosotros solo queríamos…_

 _Laney: ¡¿Querían que Mónica?! ¡¿Lastimarme?! ¡¿Si salían pudieron habérmelo dicho antes?!_

 _Mauricio: Laney, amor sal solo queremos hablar_

 _Laney: Hay si amor sal, no, ¿Qué demonios te pasa Mauricio? creí que eras distinto, creí que tu si me entendías que no ves lo que sufro cada día con esta vida patética que solo tengo, no tengo nada en el mundo soy hija única nunca conocí a mis abuelos estoy sola y no tengo a nadie, tu no sabes que es sentir dolor._

 _Todo quedo en silencio Laney había estado diciendo esas cosas en voz alta haciendo que Mauricio y Mónica empezaran a llorar Laney salió del baño llorosa._

 _Llego al salón todos la vieron tristes y apenados por haberle hecho eso, Laney solo se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a llorar entonces unas chicas se acercaron a ella y se burlaron._

 _Chica 1: ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? Mauricio solo quiere por placer_

 _Chica 2: Si tu eres un ser depreciable nadie en el mundo te querrá nunca_

 _Chica 3: Si, ósea no se como puedes ser tan tonta la hija de unos genios_

 _Chica 1: Admítelo nunca nadie en le mundo te querrá. Nunca_

 _Chica 2: Si admítelo eres una tonta que solo fue un experimento_

 _Chica 3: Si, mejor vete todos en esta vida te dejaran sola admítelo no eres nadie sin tus padres_

 _Laney: Cállense, paren ya, basta…_

 _Por mas que Laney pedía que se callaran no lo hacían se seguían burlando de ella entre risas y miradas divertidas lograron lo que querían derrumbarla pero entonces Laney ya no soporto mas y grito._

 _Laney: ¡Basta!_

 _Todo el salón quedo callado incluso las tres chicas la miraron incrédulas entonces Laney se paro de su asiento y le soltó una cachetada a las tres niñas las cuales solo gritaron del dolor. Y salieron lloriqueando del salón. Laney se volvió a sentar pero con una semblante frio y desgarrador todos los niños que salieron a buscarla entraron al salón y vieron que el ambiente era muy tenso antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo sonó el timbre Laney recogió sus cosas y salió del salón mas rápido que un alma que lleva el diablo._

 _ ***Después de un viaje muy largo***_

 _ ***En la casa Penn***_

 _Laney: Ya llegue_

 _Madre: Si que bien ahora Frederick vámonos a trabajar_

 _Frederick: Bien, bien adiós pequeña_

 _El padre de Laney le beso la coronilla y salió atrás de su esposa que ni siquiera se despidió de su hija, Laney cero la puerta con furia, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta soltó su mochila entro al baño y se miro al espejo "¿Qué estas haciendo mal, Laney?" se pregunto mentalmente entonces se acordó de lo que paso y golpeo con furia le espejo haciéndolo añicos, una sirvienta entro apurada y al ver a Laney soltó un grito de horror._

 _Laney: No digas nada y solo tráeme vendas, alcohol, y un algodón ve, ¡ahora!_

 _La sirvienta salió apurada y después de un rato ya tenia todo Laney le pidió que saliera y que escuchara lo que escuchara no entrara al cuarto la sirvienta solo asintió cuando Laney toco las heridas con el algodón lleno de alcohol soltó un grito entre grititos de dolor logro desinfectarse todas las heridas que unas eran profundas y otra eran superficiales pero si le dolían después de desinfectarse coloco un pequeño fragmento en su muñeca he hizo un corte luego otro, corte tras corte. Por sus manos le escurría la sangre entonces se acostó boca abajo en su cama dejando que la sangre escurriera de su muñeca y cayendo en el piso blanco manchando todo de color carmesí._

 _Laney: Duele pero aun así no siento que me alivio_

 _Después de un rato Laney se tapo con las vendas todos los brazos y se durmió aunque eran las ocho quince, en la mañana cuando se levanto sus brazos le dolían mucho trato de no hacer movimiento bruscos pero le fue inútil termino poniéndose una playera de manga larga de color negro, unos jeans, unos tenis de color negro y un suéter largo de color gris salió de su habitación cuando salió sus padres llegaban cansados las ojeras se les hacían a los ojos y trataban de no cerrar lo ojos Laney solo los paso de un lado y entro a la cocina a desayunar._

 _Liz: ¿Qué pasa, Laney?_

 _Laney: ¿De que?_

 _Liz: ¿Cómo que de que? Ya sabes por que no saludas_

 _Laney: Muy fácil por que ustedes no lo hacen, ustedes no me saludan nunca y nunca se despiden_

 _Liz: Por que tenemos mucha prisa_

 _Laney: Si tener mucha prisa es ir taconeando tus caderas pues lo haces muy bien_

 _Liz: Disculpa pero ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

 _Laney: Lo que escuchaste no estas sorda_

 _Liz: Mira señorita no me hables así yo te di todo para tu comodidad y…_

 _Laney: Si, en primera no me llames señorita, en segunda yo nunca te pedí esto, en tercera ¿Cómo quieres que te hable? si tu apenas me diriges la palabra cuando necesito algo siempre me dices si ahorita, ¿Ahorita cuando? ¿En mil años? No!_

 _Liz: Pe…Pe…Pero_

 _Laney: No madre ya me canse de estar esperando el cariño de una madre y el de un padre ustedes ni siquiera se preocupan de lo que pasa alrededor de la vida de su hija es como si fuera invisible cuando hablo con ustedes. ¡Mamá! ¿Dime cuando vas a darme algo que no sea comodidades, dinero o riquezas? Yo solo quiero amor de mi familia madre, ¿Dime cuando será eso?_

 _Laney salió corriendo de la cocina estaba llorando salió de casa y espero a que pasara el transporte escolar cuando llego entro y todo los ruidos se apagaron y las miradas se clavaron en la pobre pelirroja que tenia los ojos rojos entonces llego a un lugar donde estaba vacio y se sentó, el autobús arranco, en el transporte reinaba el silencio, algunas miradas se pasaron, divertidas, curiosas, vengativas, entre otras mas hasta que Laney se dio cuenta y no le presto importancia._

 _Chica 1: ¡Ya vieron aquí viene los novios!_

 _Todos: ¡Uuuuuuuh!_

 _Chica 2: ¡Si, ¿No hacen linda pareja?!_

 _Chica 3: ¡Si!, no como el y Layana ¡iuh! Que asco_

 _Laney: Como tu mamá_

 _Todos: ¡Uuuuuuuh!_

 _Laney al momento de decir eso le levanto el dedo firmemente y lo dejo ahí hasta que se canso y le bajo y se volvió a acodar como esta antes entonces entraron Mónica y Mauricio con las miradas bajas entonces Laney se apresuro a poner su mochila en el lugar continuo al suyo Mónica se planto ahí en el asiento y miro a Laney y luego a la mochila de esta._

 _Laney: ocupado_

 _Mónica: okey_

 _Mónica se fue mas al fondo donde no saludo a nadie entonces Laney se levanto sus mangas y se quito las vendas con sus ojos verdes, ya apagados, los vio detenidamente eran grandes de longitud y todavía le dolían entonces saco de su bolsillo el pedazo de vidrio tintado de carmesí Laney lo miro y lo paso trazando una pequeña estrella en su brazo arriba de los demás cortes, entonces cuando termino suspiro y guardo el pedazo de vidrio que estaba todavía manchado de carmesí se bajo sus mangas y apretó su brazo para que dejara de sangrar. El transporte se detuvo y todos bajaron y entraron a la escuela._

 _Cuando llego al salón ya estaba la maestra Collins; dormida y balbuceando algo sobre una relación Laney rodo los ojos y se sentó en su lugar y volteo a ver a la ventana donde se quedo ahí un buen rato de no ser por que alguien la empujo, Laney se volteo a ver y vio a las chicas que se burlaron de ella el día de ayer no les presto atención y siguió con lo suyo entonces le pegaron en la cabeza las misma niñas Laney volteo a verla y ellas se burlaban Laney se paro de su asiento tomando la atención de todos._

 _Laney: Muy bien ya me canse ¿Qué quieren?_

 _Chica 1: Nada, tal vez molestarte_

 _Chica 3: Si, mira_

 _Entonces la niña trato de pegarle a Laney con la mano pero esta le detuvo la mano doblándosela y haciendo que niña gritara de dolor Laney la soltó y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar._

 _Chica 2: ¿Pero que te ocurre?_

 _Laney: Escuchen si no quieren conocerme de verdad mejor déjenme en paz ¿si?_

 _Chica 1: No_

 _Entonces como una exhalación Laney se planto enfrente de ella y le jalo el pelo hasta arrancarle una mechón entero la niña sorprendida empezó a llorar de dolor entonces la ultima niña que quedaba salió corriendo del salón, Laney se volvió a sentar esta vez suspiro al hacerlo y volvió a mirar afuera._

 _Las clases pasaron normales hasta que se presento Mónica al salón y Mauricio saliera entonces las genios de las niñas mas fresas los metieron al salón ellos sin tomarle importancia entraron Laney se hundió en su asiento Mauricio y Mónica platicaban con los demás hasta que un niño empujo a Mónica y ella choco con Mauricio y se besaron todos se quedaron ahí parados ellos dos intensificaban el beso y se hacia mas duradero Laney se hundía en su asiento cada vez mas triste entonces ya no lo aguanto mas y saco el vidrio de su bolsillo y lo acerco a su brazo no quería que sospecharan así que se hizo los pequeños cortes a través de la tela de su playera desgarrándola completamente la sangre corría por su brazo y ella cerro su puño tratando de que la sangre no cayera en el piso._

 _Laney: ¡Aaah! Duele_

 _Susurro para si misma cada vez más cerca de hacerse el corte final siente como su celular vibra y ella se sobresalta y suelta el vidrio que cae al suelo esta se agacha y su celular deja de sonar cuando toma el vidrio su celular suena varias veces insistente esta ya cansada toma el teléfono de su bolsa y lo contesta._

 _-Bueno_

 _-¿Usted es la señorita Penn?_

 _-Si, ¿Quién habla?_

 _-Soy el abogado de tu madre este… esto es muy difícil de decir_

 _Su voz sonaba triste, apagada, y sobretodo hablaba entre hipidos Laney se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esta voz era una voz que ya había escuchado antes una de su alegre infancia._

 _-¡Mark! ¿Eres tú?_

 _-¡Laney! Si soy yo_

 _-¿Qué pasa? Nunca te había escuchado hablar así_

 _-Pues Laney mejor en la salida te digo voy a ir por ti_

 _-Claro jajaja bueno adiós_

 _-Adiós mi pequeña princesa_

 _-Jajaja_

 _Laney colgó una sonrisa se había plantado en su cara al saber que se trataba de su padrino la única persona que la hizo feliz en su infancia pero aun así sentía curiosidad. Las clases continuaron y así fue el final de la jornada escolar, Laney ya en la salida espero a Mark este llego cinco minutos después y se fueron Laney se confundió al llegar al hospital y mas cuando vio a sus padres en unas camillas; su madre con una pierna rota y su padre con el hombro dislocado y preparándose para una cirugía._

 _-¿Pero que les pasa?_

 _-Un accidente de tráfico_

 _-Pero queeeeeeeeeee…_

 _-Si lo se hija_

 _Laney paso la tarde platicando con sus padres y ellos felices de tener a una hija así de linda entonces su madre le dijo que tendría que reposar en cama así que podría a acompañar a Laney en todo cuando este en casa, Laney solo sonrió como nunca se quedo dos semanas en el hospital acompañando a sus padres hasta que los dieron de alta y fueron a casa y pasaron un fin de semana familiar llamaron a los primos, tíos, suegros, y a toda la familia y hubo una reunión familiar fue un fin de semana movido._

 _Laney cada vez se ponía peor en la semana odiaba ver a Mónica y Mauricio pero aun así no le dio importancia, cada día que llegaba a su casa comía con sus padres platicaban un rato y ella iba a hacer sus tareas mientras los padres arreglaban un día de campo el siguiente fin de semana. Laney cada vez que decía que tenía que ir a su habitación claro siempre terminaba con sangre en la cara o en las piernas. El fin de semana Laney se sentía agotada cosa que sus padres lamentaron por que no se podría hacer el día de campo Laney les dijo que podría ir que solo necesitaban un día tranquilo los padres no muy seguros aceptaron y fueron._

 _El día para Laney fue doloroso por que fue a la casa de acampar y ahí se hizo los últimos cortes al ver a la familia de Mónica y Mauricio ahí mismo platicar con sus padres y ellos se fueron al bosque, Laney los siguió de lejos y vio como ellos ya saben perdían lo que les quedaba de dignidad (_ Jajaja jajaja jajaja no puedo creer que este escribiendo esto lo siento pero no se como describir eso y si se que muy… -.-' Bueno mejor sigo con el fic _) Laney observaba lentamente como lo hacían lentamente mientras se hacia cortes mas grandes y mas hundidos. Entonces ella sin energías saco la libreta donde escribía sus experiencias con sus brazos llenos de sangre las hojas se manchaban de ese color que a Laney le gustaba tanto ese color que se llama carmesí caminaba mientras escribía manchado donde caminaba con su sangre los brazos ya le ardían hasta que llego cerca del día de campo entonces ya no pudo mas y cayo al suelo de un lado no podía mas que hizo mal en el mundo ella era una niña bien pero ya no podía mas aun recordó ese día que le dio otra oportunidad a Mauricio pero luego ya no, cuando lo rechazo, cuando le di celos. Laney sonrió al ver que su vida se acabaría._

 _Laney: ¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¡¿Dios dime, que hice mal?!_

 _Entonces su vista se volvió borrosa entonces con sus últimos suspiros alcanzo el pedazo vidrio y lo encajo en su estomago entonces sonrió y soltó el últimos grito cuando todos los presentes estaban ahí mirando como una pequeña niña agonizante, casi muerta sonriente entonces apareció Mauricio y Mónica Laney se encajo mas fuerte el vidrio hasta que vieron como todo se tintaba de rojo, carmesí, de sangre._

 _Laney: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Lo siento tanto_

 _Entonces su cuerpo se aflojo y sus ojos se cerraron completamente dejando ver a un cuerpo inerte blanco como la nieve._

 _Liz: ¡Laney!_

 _Frederick: ¡Princesa!_

 _Todos vieron como lo hacia entonces una hoja callo en el pecho de la pelirroja y Liz la tomo estaba con manchas de sangre y estaba algo escrito en ella._

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Lo siento si he hechos sentiros mal, lo siento si no fuese lo que esperaban, lo siento si los he hecho enfadarles alguna vez, lo siento si no soy la hija perfecta que todos esperaban. Tengo que decirles que lo único que me mantenía viva era mi libreta pero al saber que era el dolor, el sufrimiento entre mas cosas me di cuenta de que ya no era yo era alguien que no debía estar en el mundo. Siento haberles mentido sobre mi estado, con cada palabra, día, o noche, me sentía peor, mi estado empeoraba con cada cortada todo esto empezó con la traición de dos amigos fieles a ti o leales en quienes confiaba._

 _Ellos me destrozaron, lastimaron e hirieron solo para salvar su amor para que para que terminaran por hacerlo en medio de bosque con la ex mirando todo, siento si alguna vez les mentí por mi bien y por el suyo pero no podía soporta que mi familia se enterara de que tenia estos tipos de problemas._

 _Bueno me despido por que mi ultimo aliento esta por darse y yo no puedo evitarlo así que espero que esto les deje una marca en la vida._

 _Madre yo te amo aunque te haya gritado ese día sabes que siempre te amare_

 _Padre te amo más que a nada en el mundo tú eras el único que se despedía de mí y por eso te aprecio mucho_

 _Mark sabes tu fuiste la única persona que me entendí realmente en mi feliz infancia y sabe por esa razón creo que me enamore de alguien tan guapo, encuentra el amor en alguien que no te mienta_

 _Mauricio Te odio!_

 _Mónica Amigas por siempre no existe y también los finales felices_

 _Y a todos díganles que se pudran y que ******* a su ***** por que son un intento de aborto fallido._

 _Con mucho amor y odio mesclado Laney_

 _Fin del flas back…_

 _Me levante del baño y me di cuenta de que habían dado el tiemble en ese mismo instante como no quería que nadie me viera me convertí en fantasma y atravesé las paredes rápidamente hasta llegar al salón me volví humana, entre y lo que me esperaba ahí estaban todos en bolita para ver a la linda pareja. Llegue a mi lugar y tome mis cosas quise salir sin hacer ningún ruido pero al parecer Michi se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me volteo a ver._

 _Michi: ¡Rai!_

 _Entonces no le hice caso y salí del salón con todos pisándome los talones tenia la mirada fija en el piso cuando menos me di cuenta choque con alguien era castaño el chico._

 _Rai: Oh cuanto lo siento no fijaban por donde iba yo…_

 _Castaño: No te preocupes esta bien ven déjame ayudarte_

 _El castaño me tendió su mano y yo la tome la sentí cálida y fría a la vez lo voltee a ver y vi sus ojos verdes eran tan lindos y me levanto yo seguí mirándolo a los ojos y el a los míos, sonrió y yo me sonroje._

 _Castaño: Me llamo Vincent, soy de Vietnam_

 _Rai: Rai, pero puedes llamarme Laney_

 _Vincent: Mucho gusto, Laney_

 _Rai: Igualmente, nunca te había visto_

 _Vincent: Soy nuevo y estaba buscando la oficina del director pero al parecer me perdí_

 _Rai: Pues al parecer si, el director tal vez ya se fue si quieres mañana nos vemos en la entrada y te doy un recorrido_

 _Vincent: Claro muchas gracias_

 _Rai: No hay de que_

 _Entonces me di cuenta de que no nos soltamos las manos yo se la solté y un leve sonrojo aprecio en la cara del chico, sonreí y seguí mi camino con cara de tonta enamorada. Papa ya nos esperaba afuera sonriente como siempre yo me senté en el lugar del copiloto cosa que a papa le sorprendió, aun cuando arranco el auto quise hacer una platica hace mucho que no platicamos._

 _Rai: ¿Cómo te fue, papa?_

 _Richard: Oh, bueno pues fue un día bastante cansado_

 _Rai: Oh_

 _Richard: Me da curiosidad_

 _Rai: ¿Qué cosa?_

 _Richard: ¿Pr que te sentaste aquí enfrente?_

 _Rai: Pues paso un inconveniente en la escuela_

 _Richard: Ah ¿y ustedes chicos por que tan callados?_

 _Corey: Por nada padre si no les importa quisiera decirles algo en la comida_

 _Richard: Claro que no_

 _Michi: Claro, Corey no estoy muy segura de esto_

 _Corey: Tu tranquila solo faltan que la acepten_

 _Michi: Claro, amor_

 _todo el camino estuvimos callados, yo tratando de no llorar, Corey tratando de no hacer la herida mas grande, Michi tratando de no llorar también y papa tratando de no preguntar nada de esto. Llegamos a casa y me baje sin que papa hubiera estacionado el auto y me metí a casa, salude a mama y subí las escaleras y entre a la sala de música recién descubierta por mi amor no correspondido y yo._

 _Rai: ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? El ya tenia a alguien más y yo solo me deje llevar_

 _Pero no hablo de Corey y Michi estaba hablando de Mauricio y Mónica entonces sentía como caía al suelo de un lado encima de un colchón que estaba ahí no sabia por que lloraba sentía como las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos y caían en el colchón trataba de que mis sollozos no se escucharan, solo quería estar donde me merezco estar en mi mundo muerta ese es el lugar donde merezco estar yo no merezco estar en el mundo de los vivos este lugar no es el mío._

 _Michi: ¡Laney!_

 _Corey: ¡Laney!_

 _Me levante pero no quería y me volví a tumbar ahí en el colchón triste, con un aire de depresión extrema no podía aguantarlo mas entonces me acorde de mi muerte y de todo y no me di cuenta pero ya estaba cantando algo sobre eso._

 _Laney:_

 _ **Os voy a contar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Lo que sentí en esta canción**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Fue la primera vez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que alguien rompió en mil, mi corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y no me lo creía**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **O quizás no quería**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mientras cada lagrima caía**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Seguía sin entender la razón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si es que existía**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que tuve**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Al subirme asumí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que podrían bajarme de una ostia así de las nubes**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Todo fue tan repentino, que ni pude preguntar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Si era por el, o por mi culpa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que tenía que pagar**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Al final supe la verdad**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Era lo último que me esperaba**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **A espaldas quedaba con una amiga en la que confiaba**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La primera vez que me traicionaban**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Para colmo lo negaban**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Como si yo fuera idiota**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sentí la derrota en mí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y un dolor que no se agotaba**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Estaba rota, me sentía vacía, sin vida**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sabía que nadie en el mundo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Como yo lo querría nunca**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Vacío emocional que sientes dentro**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Se hace un nudo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mente y corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Se muestran por primera vez desnudos**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Quise ser todo para ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Perdí, me olvidé de mi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cedí, me dejé llevar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Palpaba hasta mi despertar**_

 _ **Rece una y otra vez**_

 _ **grite, que saldría bien  
**_ _ **Y el tiempo pasó después**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo un recuerdo del ayer**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Entonces es cuando piensas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que el ya no te merece**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Te convences mientras dentro**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sin saberlo el odio crece**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sigues con tu vida**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Finges que todo está bien**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Buscas a otra persona que llene ese hueco**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y así poder darle celos a el también**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Yo lo hice de forma inconsciente**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque me funcionó, el volvió**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y os juro que me dolió**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero entonces fui yo quien lo rechazó**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ya había pasado por lo peor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y a ti no te importó, no me jodas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que vuelves ahora haciendo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Como que nada ocurrió**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Lloras, ahora te arrepientes, ¿no?**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Vienes de victima, diciéndome que**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que fui lo mejor que te paso**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Palabras vacías sin mas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Te fuiste con otra cuando me tenías**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo debías decir la verdad**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y cortar no habría dejado esa herida**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Fue difícil para mí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Después de tanto tiempo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **No me arrepiento**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero la poca confianza**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Se la llevo el viento**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **No sabía qué iba a pasar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tenía que reflexionar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque esto no se iba a arreglar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Con un simple "lo siento"**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Quise ser todo para ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Perdí, me olvidé de mi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cedí, me dejé llevar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Palpaba hasta mi despertar**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Recé una y otra vez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **grite, que saldría bien**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y el tiempo pasó después**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo un recuerdo del ayer**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Y os lo podéis imaginar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Al final juntos de nuevo otra vez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque esta vez fui incapaz de confiar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sabía que no saldría bien**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Todo era rencor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando podía se lo echaba en cara**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cada discusión por nada**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **O por cualquier estupidez**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Yo creía que sería para siempre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y ya ves**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La primera vez fue un golpe demasiado fuerte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **¿No crees?**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo te perdoné aunque nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y suerte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que de lo que sí que me olvide fue de quererte**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Pasé de la impotencia a indiferencia**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque me cure tras cada traición**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La decepción siempre se quedará dentro**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Harto de tantas mentiras en cuento de hadas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Con alas cortadas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Abonadas de por vida al sufrimiento**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Y aprendí de cada error**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque entonces solo era un crío**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Todo pasa por algún motivo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y yo encontré el mío**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Quizás fue un capricho del destino**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Quien nos separó**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque ahora tengo al lado**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Algo de verdad**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Se llama Amor**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Quise ser todo para ti**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Perdí, me olvidé de mi**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cedí, me dejé llevar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Palpaba hasta mi despertar**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Recé una y otra vez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **grite, que saldría bien**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y el tiempo pasó después**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo un recuerdo del ayer**_

 _Rai: ¿Cómo es que pude ser tan tonta?_

 _Mil pensamiento pasaron por mi mente y me empezó a doler la cabeza me pare para ir por una pastilla y alguien grito._

 _Michel: ¡Rai baja a comer!_

 _Rai: ¡Si, ya voy!_

 _Antes de bajar entre al baño a limpiarme la cara la tenia roja de tanto de llorar cuando termine me mire al espejo y me puse un poco de maquillaje de mama bueno solo me puse sombra negra y me quedo bien bueno me gusto mucho, salí del baño y baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina-comedor y me senté los platos estaban ya servidos, mama había hecho espagueti, que rico me gusta mucho ese platillo entonces llegaron los "novios" y se sentaron a una derecha de mi luego se sentó papa y mama y a una lado mío estaba vacio baja la mirada y solo estaba jugando con mi comida estaba triste que ni siquiera quería comer._

 _Michel: ¿Por qué no comes, Rai? ¿Qué acaso no tienes hambre?_

 _Rai: No es que he tenido problemas desde esta mañana y no estoy de humor para hablar pero tal vez coma_

 _Michel: Bien_

 _Apenas toque mi comida cuando la iba a terminar Corey se levanto y sonrió yo no le preste atención y me dispuse a comer mi ultimo bocado cuando el dijo._

 _Corey: Mama, papa y Rai tenernos que decirles algo_

 _Michel: ¿Qué cosa cariño?_

 _Corey: Vamos Michi diles tú_

 _Papa: ¿De que se trata todo esto?_

 _Michi: Queremos decirles que Corey y yo…_

 _Vi la cara de Michel fue de sorpresa y me volteo a ver triste yo le devolví la mirada y comprendió lo que me paso en la mañana._

 _Corey: … Somos una pareja_

 _Me paralice pensé que iban a decir otra cosa voltee a ver a Michel ella me estaba mirando fijamente me pase y me limpie la boca con la servilleta la cual deposite en el asiento cuidadosamente._

 _Rai: Disculpen pero me tengo que retirar a mi pieza (Pieza: Habitación)_

 _Entonces salí de la habitación creo que por mi reacción les borre la sonrisa a todos entonces escuche como Michel le reprendía a Corey diciéndole enojada ¡Corey! Y el solo susurro mi nombre. Entre al ático ahí nadie me encontraría._

 _Rai: Estúpido Corey, estúpida yo, que diablos pensaba yo solo… se esta repitiendo la historia_

 _Entonces mientras yo maldecía entre dientes saque la ropa de Michi y todo lo suyo y en el ático solo puse todo lo mío, solo tenia que limpiar y quedaría como una habitación para mi sola, tiene una gran ventana en forma de circulo entonces alguien toco a la puerta del ático._

 _Michel: Ola, ¿puedo pasar?_

 _Rai: No se ¿puedes?_

 _Michel: Hay Rai tranquila yo tampoco lo puedo aceptar Corey y Michi ellos son adorables y mucho, y como novios pues no se tu eres perfecta para el no se que cambio entre ustedes, ustedes se veían tan… Unidos en uno solo, ¿Qué paso?_

 _La mire ella me veía con cariño como una madre ve a su hija entonces acepte que ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar._

 _Rai: No se ella me apoyaba en todo pero nunca llegue a decirle lo que sentía por Corey, y Corey el siempre me escuchaba, creí que el me entendía, creía que el era el único en el que podía confiar pero creí mal el no era lo que esperaba creo que fue otro amor no correspondido yo solo pensaba en como decirle lo que sentía pero aunque se lo hubiera dicho el seguiría amando a otra persona._

 _Michel: Rai, cariño ven_

 _Me acerque a ella y me envolvió en eso brazos maternales que tanto necesitaba desde el día en que pise la tierra, yo la abrace mientras lloraba ella me acariciaba el cabello en forma tranquila._

 _Michel: Tranquila, pequeña aquí estoy yo estaré cuando lo necesites y lo que yo creo que necesitas es arreglar un poco esto_

 _Rai: jajaja_

 _Michel bajo y trajo a Richard el cual vio perfecta la idea de que el ático fuera una habitación sola para mi, el empezó a hacer una lista de lo que necesita le dije que quería yo hacerla a lo que accedió, aquí mí lista:_

 _Lista de cosas que necesito:_

 _ **-Una base**_

 _ **-Un colchón**_

 _ **-Pintura de color naranja**_

 _ **-Pintura de color verde**_

 _ **-Pintura de color blanco**_

 _ **-Un sillón de dos personas**_

 _ **-Un tocador**_

 _ **-Un biombo**_

 _ **-Un espejo**_

 _ **-Unas cortinas de color blanco**_

 _ **-Madera (bueno vigas de madera)**_

 _ **-Unas sabanas de color negro**_

 _ **-una almohada de color blanco**_

 _ **-Un cobertor de color naranja**_

 _ **-Cojines de diferentes colores y formas**_

 _ **-Peluches de animales**_

 _ **-Una lámpara de color negro**_

 _ **-Un escritorio**_

 _ **-Una silla**_

 _ **-Una computadora**_

 _ **-Librero, claro libros**_

 _ **-Un closet**_

 _ **-Posters**_

 _Mi cara era de confundida después de poner el cobertor ya ellos pusieron cosas innecesarias los mire a los ojos ellos querían mi comodidad el ático si era grande pero tampoco, tampoco quería se una reina jajaja pero no podía rechazarlos se sentirían mal sonreí._

 _Rai: Claro, por que no_

 _Michel: entonces nosotros iremos por todo esto y así el fin de de semana tu empezaras_

 _Rai: ¡SI!_

 _Richard y Michel se miraron y sonrieron y se fueron a su habitación me quedo dormir en la sala de música y cuando me acote en la cama aun sin tocar la almohada me quede dormida._

 _ ***En el sueño***_

 _Voz misteriosa: Layana Rachel Penn_

 _Laney: ¿He?_

 _Voz misteriosa: Tú tienes que volver, este mundo se desequilibra y se hunde, tienes que volver o tú no existirás ni en vida ni en muerte tienes que volver al mundo de los muertos_

 _Laney: Pero… ¿Cómo…?_

 _Voz misteriosa: Laney, solo tienes dos opciones la primera es volver a ser muerta conforme unos pasos que te daré o la segunda es ir al infierno y volver con la alma de…_

 _ ***Fin del sueño***_

 _Me levante por un grito que venia de abajo, me alarme y baje las escaleras temblando entre en la cocina y ahí estaba un estúpido fantasma y estaba Trina paralizada ella se volteo a ver asustada._

 _Rai: ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Trina: ¿Qué no vez al fantasma que esta en la nevera?_

 _Rai: Pff… no seas ridícula los fantasma no existen y si querías algo de la nevera pues tómalo no tienes que dejarla abierta_

 _Me aproxime a la nevera y la cerré con fuerza haciendo que el fantasma quedara atrapado y congelado por el frio, tome agua y subí de nuevo las escaleras con Trina atrás de mi, entonces me pare pero preferí no decirle nada y seguí mi camino a la sala de música, entre y tome la guitarra que estaba aun lado de la cama me senté en la silla que estaba enfrente de la ventana y de donde se veía mi casa del árbol, comencé a tocar un melodiosa tonada simplemente deprimente, me pregunto que paso cuando me fui del comedor._

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _Rai: Yo me tengo que retirar a mi pieza_

 _Laney salió de la cocina-comedor y la madre de Corey lo vio enojada el se volvió a sentar sin decir nada y Michi solo veía como su mejor amiga no le decía nada y salía llorando de ahí._

 _Michel: ¡Corey!_

 _Corey: Lanes…_

 _Michi: ¿Qué tiene?_

 _Richard: Michel, ¿Qué tiene Rai?_

 _Michel: Nada, amor no tiene nada a excepción de que ella no estaba preparada para tal ¡sorpresa!_

 _Todos callaron ante tal aclaración de la madre, Corey solo miraba su comida había entendido la indirecta de su madre se paro de su asiento al igual que Michi y se dispusieron a hablar con Laney solo que su madre los detuvo._

 _Michel: Yo iré a hablar con ella, ustedes dos son una linda pareja pero Corey ya ha causado mucho daño_

 _Michel salió del comedor y fue al ático donde vio a Laney tirar las cosas de Michi, ella las recogió y las llevo al cuarto de Trina donde Michi ahora vivía y volvió con Laney subió y encontró a Laney de espaldas recogiendo un par de cosas._

 _ **Fin del flash back…**_

 _Entonces alguien toco o mas bien lanzo una piedra a mi ventana (típico cliché) me asome y vi a alguien haya afuera era… ¡Ricardo! Me trasforme en fantasma y el subió a la habitación yo le hice como si estuviera dormida entonces sentí como me sacudían levemente y abrí los ojos y tenia unos ojos negros mirándome fijamente entonces volé del susto._

 _Rai: ¡Kyaa!_

 _Ricardo: Jajaja quien diría que una fantasma les tiene miedo a los fantasmas_

 _Rai: No les tengo miedo me agarraste desprevenida y aparte estaba dormida_

 _Ricardo: Pero los fantasmas no necesitan dormir_

 _Rai: Pero yo soy diferente y así_

 _El me miro detenidamente hasta que sus ojo se toparon con los míos y nos miramos fijamente el tenia los ojos color café oscuro casi negros comparados con los míos que eran violeta oscuro entonces vi su cara era lindo tenia que admitirlo entonces me fije en sus ropa el vestía un playera de color verde con rayas negras y azul cielo, unos jeans, unos tenis de color gris, un guate sin dedos en la mano izquierda de color negro su pelo lo tenia alborotado de color rubio con una gorrito de color rojo y en sus jeans tenia una cadena no muy larga pero le quedaba bien, el se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y en un segundo se planto frente a mi cosa que no me asusto, lo que me asusto fue que estaba muy cerca de mi yo me aleje y lo mire a los ojos._

 _Rai: ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?_

 _Ricardo: No, no, no solo es que eres muy bonita_

 _Rai: Ah, pues muchas gracias_

 _Me sonroje con ese comentario y baje la mirada baje lentamente al suelo hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo y salí de la habitación con Ricardo atrás mío baje las escaleras y vi que ya se estaba poniendo el sol me voltee con Ricardo haciendo que chocáramos y me abrazara para no caer. Me sonroje y me separe de el, el solo me vio a los ojos y me soltó._

 _Rai: Creo que es hora de que te vayas_

 _Ricardo: Si, pero no dudes que volveré mañana_

 _Rai: Claro_

 _El se esfumo y me quede sola en el pasillo entre a la sala y prendí la tele ya no tenia sueño ahora tenia a tres chicos rondándome en la cabeza._

 _Ricardo._

 _Vincent._

 _Corey._

 _Creo que podre dormir en esta semana digo los tres guapos pero hay tres problemas:_

 _1.- Ricardo es un fantasma_

 _2.- Vincent es un humano y acabaría con algo que se llama mundo de vivos y muertos_

 _3.- Corey, el pues me rompió el corazón y pues creo que ya no_

 _Ese era el problema si escocjo a,los tres los tres van a tratar de ganarse mi amor estaría atrapada en un…_

 _¡Cuadro amoroso!_


End file.
